


kiss me underneath the mistletoe

by falloutgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Kissing, M/M, i threw ziall in there because life, insecure!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s mistletoe,” Harry says and Liam nods his head vigorously, smile unwavering.</p>
<p>“You know what this means right, Haz?” And Liam’s getting all giggly again, eyes sparkling under the Christmas lights Louis insisted on hanging up. “It means you have to kiss me, you idiot.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>where Harry and Liam kiss under the mistletoe a few times and then Harry has some sort of sexual revelation concerning Liam and his face and they kiss some more under the mistletoe and then don't need mistletoe anymore idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! :)  
> if it wasn't blatantly obvious i suck at summaries oh god.  
> have a great day everyone!

**kiss me underneath the mistletoe**

So Harry is drunk.

Not like this is anything new really, because well – Louis’ having a cute little pre-actual-birthdate-birthday party bash and since it’s his 21st he’s decided to go all out with everything. Naturally, in Louis fashion, the place is decked out in Christmas decorations as well, as if the hundreds of balloons and party streamers everywhere wouldn’t be enough to suffice. People are dancing and eating and having loads of fun and Harry’s just really glad to be in the mix. It’s when the party starts to wind down that things get a little frazzled – how it goes from hundreds of guests to just family and friends and friends’ of friends to just family and friends until it’s only Harry, Louis and Liam left, Niall and Zayn having run off to some other place for the night.

“Hey Hazza,” Liam calls and he’s got this dopey smile on his face, the onslaught of one too many bottles of beer.

“Yeah, Li?” Harry responds getting up from his chair and moving to where Liam is standing by the doorway.

“Look what Louis put up!” And Liam is pointing to what looks like a flower hanging down from the top of the doorway, but upon closer inspection,  it’s more of a green leaf with little red berries and – oh. It’s mistletoe. “It’s mistletoe,” Harry says and Liam nods his head vigorously, smile unwavering.

Liam pushes Harry a little and then blocks the doorway. He looks up and grins at Harry. “You know what this means right, Haz?” And Liam’s getting all giggly again, eyes sparkling under the Christmas lights Louis insisted on hanging up.

“No. . .” Harry says and the alcohol’s effect is suddenly starting to wane – he’s becoming hyperaware of everything around him but Liam stands out the most – the musk of his cologne and the scent of alcohol rolling off him in waves. His eyes are sparkly and his face is pink, lips chapped and Liam keeps darting his tongue out to wet them and Harry’s trying not to look.

“It means you have to kiss me, you idiot.” Liam says and he grabs the front of Harry’s shirt and pulls him closer, before planting his lips on Harry’s. There’s a second of absolute shock on Harry’s part before his instincts kick in and he’s kissing Liam back, although he’s pretty sure mistletoe kisses are supposed to be lips only and last for like half a second, Liam’s kissing him back with a ferocity he never knew the older lad possessed. It’s all tongue really and very, very wet but when Liam pulls back Harry can feel a part of his heart melt when he looks up to meet that same dopey smile he’s grown to love.

~

They don’t talk about the kiss at all and Harry’s totally fine with that, it’s not like he was expecting a repeat performance, considering how gone Liam had been when they had their first one. But here they are again, (at Louis’ house no less) snogging furiously under the mistletoe that Louis has hanging up in the bathroom, the bright light reflecting off the mirror and making Liam’s skin glow. Liam’s got his hands fisted in Harry’s hair and Harry’s got his arms gripping Liam’s waist. They kiss and kiss until there’s one solemn cough outside the door and there’s no mistaking that it’s _Louis_ who’s trying to coax them out and when they break apart (after exchanging awkward glances) they exit out the bathroom in silence without any questions from Lou at all. For the remainder of their movie night Harry and Liam sit as far away from each other as possible, but that still doesn’t stop them from trying to sneak a glance every now and then. It’s the season of the holiday, really – the joy of the mistletoe that makes Harry want to jump over Zayn and kiss Liam some more.

But he doesn’t. He merely sits on his hands and focuses on the TV, trying not to let Liam’s stare burn into his side.

~

“Do you believe in the power of the mistletoe?” Harry asks Louis one night.

“The power of what?” Louis gives him the ‘ _what are you even talking about’_ look before looking back at the television.

“The power of the mistletoe!” And Harry’s whining now, which makes Louis shut the TV off and turn to him so he can face him directly. “My dear Harry, what are you going on about now?” Harry can sense a hint of condescension in Lou’s voice but he chooses to ignore it, the more pressing matters of wanting to kiss Liam on the forefront of his mind.

“Have you ever kissed someone under the mistletoe?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, lots of people. . .it’s a holiday tradition Harry.”

“But. . .what if you kiss the same person twice? Does that mean something? Because I think I read somewhere that –“

Louis cuts Harry off with a wave of his hand. “Is this about me catching you and Liam snogging in the bathroom?” Harry’s face instantly goes red and Louis can tell he’s hit the jackpot. “Listen Harry, kissing under the mistletoe is just. . . _kissing._ So if you’re worried Liam might like you or something I’m sure it’s just a bit of fun between mates right? Like ‘ _oh we’re trapped under the mistletoe, let’s snog a bit’._ It doesn’t have to mean anything, Harry.” Louis gives him a reassuring back pat and pulls him in for a hug. Harry’s not really sure what to make of Louis’ advice because well – he’s about 96% sure _he’s_ the one who likes Liam and he’s not entirely sure what to make of that either.

~

“Again?” Harry says and this time he’s trying to stifle a giggle, because it’s just his luck to run into Liam under mistletoe again.

“I dare say its fate, my dearest Harry.” And Liam’s smiling at him again – that big crinkly eyed smile that brings out the pink of his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. Harry tries not to let the word _fate_ bother him (it does anyways.) Liam balances the gifts he’s sending out for his sisters under his arm and leans close to give Harry a kiss. It’s nothing like the ones before, it’s not tongue and teeth and too fast and over too soon, it’s soft and sweet and the gentlest pressure of lips on lips and when Liam pulls back to give Harry that same smile – Harry know’s he’s gone for good.

~

“What if I like boys, Louis?” Harry asks as he’s pacing back and forth in Louis’ flat. (It’s become his thing to do really, whenever he gets even the slightest bit flustered.)

“Are you trying to tell me something Harry?” Louis asks as he idly watches Harry pace back and forth.

“Yes – I mean, no – or well – I just. . .” Harry’s voice trails off as he runs his fingers through his hair. “What if I like Liam? Like, what if I _like_ like him?”

“ _Like_ like him? Harry, what are you seven?” Harry stops his pacing to flip Louis the bird, which just makes him laugh. “What’s not to like about Liam? He’s tall and muscular, he’s got a great personality, not to mention he’s fit as fuck. . .damn maybe I’m gay too.”

“Louis! Now is not the time for your jokes!” Harry’s outburst leaves them both stunned into silence – until Louis starts laughing and Harry can’t help but join in. “I’m sorry I yelled, Lou.” Harry says and he stops his pacing to sit next to Lou on the couch. “I just – okay, hypothetically speaking, what if I liked Liam in that way?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, babe.” Louis says as he runs his hands through Harry’s hair. “Like I said, he’s a great mate and he’s handsome. He’s a top choice, Haz.” Louis offers Harry a warm smile and Harry snuggles closer to him in return.

“What would I do without your guidance?” Harry says.

“You’d probably have died one way or another without me here to guide you. Let’s not forget the time you told the fans where you were at in the MSG arena and then you ended up getting mob chased and hid in a closet.”

“Don’t remind me I was stuck in there for an hour, oh god.” Harry’s covering his face now. “But – thanks Louis. Thanks.”

“No problem, Haz.”

~

“Hey guys,” Harry says and it’s at his flat this time, they’re all sitting in the various chairs in the living room. Harry had called them all over for a band meeting. “I thought I should tell you something.”

“What is it?” Niall asks as he stuffs his face with the food he’d taken out of Harry’s fridge. Zayn’s trying to take some from Niall but he’s somehow able to bat Zayn’s hands away without breaking eye contact. It’s sort of endearing in a way.

“I’m gay.” Harry says and he watches the reactions on their faces, the tale tell signs that one of them doesn’t approve of this but none of then move and soon they are all smiles and laughs and “I called it first” “no I did” and it’s just great. Because Harry loves these boys more than anything really and it would ultimately end his life if they stopped loving him.

“Congrats on being gay, Haz.” Niall says and in Niall fashion he plants a sloppy wet kiss right on Harry’s lips and makes kissy noises on his way out of the apartment.

It’s only Louis, Liam and Harry left, and while Harry doesn’t want to say anything, he’s scared because Liam didn’t say a single thing at all and he’s not really looking at anything in particular but. Louis can sense it already and excuses himself. “Hey guys, I’m just gonna fold. . .my clothes. Yeah, I’ll – I’ll be doing that bye.”

Louis leaves to go hide in his room and Harry makes to sit next to Liam.

“Hey, Li.” Harry says and it’s solemn – he’s afraid he might say something that will upset Liam. Liam turns to him and offers a smile and moves his arms out in a hug. He pulls Harry tight to him and Harry just breathes in Liam, lets him warmth and presence wash over him and when Liam pulls back Harry tries not to let how disappointed he is show.

“I’m happy for you,” Liam says. “I’m really happy you trusted us, Harry.”

“How could I not?” Harry questions. “You’re all my best friends and you mean a lot to me.” _Especially you,_ Harry thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud, doesn’t let Liam know how much he _really cares for him_ how much Liam _really means to him_ decides that maybe this isn’t the right moment to tell your best friend you might sort of be in some kind of deep feelings for.

When Liam leaves and says good bye Harry wants to strangle himself, and when he tells Louis this, Louis wants to do the same because _how could you be so fucking stupid styles I swear to god_ – Harry stays up that night wondering the exact same thing.

~

Nothing and everything has changed. The boys are more touchy feely with each other – especially with Harry.  When Niall wanted to see who could give Harry a boner first and Niall decided that Liam should get first dibs, he almost died. The will power it took to keep himself down would have made any practicing priest proud.

It’s just a few more days til Christmas, but it doesn’t feel like it at all. There’s that tree that the boys (well, more like Louis) insisted he put up in his flat and there’s the tinsel hanging down from every corner of it. Harry makes a mental note to never let Lou decorate again. Something is missing and Harry can feel it – though he’s not quite sure what it is exactly. He mopes about his flat in his boxers, holding a hot cup of coffee in his hands to try and warm himself up. Harry sits on the couch and tries not to think of Liam and how Liam has been the same but different around him and how it doesn’t affect him at all. (It does.) Harry ignores the part of himself that wants to call Liam up and ask him how he’s doing, ignores the part of him that wants to run over to Liam’s flat and kiss his face off (He’s got an insane amount of willpower, he realizes about himself.) He definitely does _not_ miss Liam at all, he’s only at his flat for fucks sake – does not miss his soft curly brown hair or his chocolate brown eyes, he most certainly doesn’t care for Liam’s stupid dopey grin or rosy cheeks or fit body. Nope, Harry doesn’t care for that at all.

He spends the rest of the day watching the _Toy Story_ movies on repeat and if he doesn’t want to change out of the Batman flannel that a certain _someone_ left at his flat a while ago, Harry doesn’t have to because there’s no one else here to tell him otherwise.

~

“Harry this is ridiculous, it’s Christmas Eve get up!” Louis is trying to drag him out of bed, but being half of Harry’s size sort of puts a damper in things. “Haz, it’s my birthday and the birthday boy says get out of bed you lazy cunt!” Harry groans nonsensically and pushes Louis away. He rolls around his bed a little bit before finally getting up and giving Lou the bird before heading to the bathroom to pee.

“Haz,” Louis asks and his voice has gone a little softer now. “Hazza, what’s wrong?”

Harry just rubs his face and mutters something that sounds like ‘Liam’ (probably is) and Louis just rolls his eyes. “You haven’t told him yet have you?”

“No.” Harry says and he’s pulling out the box of orange juice from his fridge.

“Harry,” Louis running his hands through his hair now. “Harry you are so _dumb_. I swear if you weren’t good looking. . .god.”

“Louis, what’s the point? You said it yourself that mistletoe kissing is just kissing right? Just fun between friends? I don’t want to make things weird, okay – so I just. I don’t know.” Harry takes a sip of his juice and rubs the back of his neck. He’s still wearing the Batman flannel and he can’t be fucked to care.

“I’m having something at my flat today. You better be there, Styles. I’m not kidding. No more moping around.”

“Another party?” Harry says yawning.

“Yes of course!” Louis says and his eyes shine like they always do when he talks about his birthday. (Harry wonders why he even opened his damn mouth.) “I figured the one before was like the public party bash you know? This one is just for the five of us.”

“Okay, Lou.” Harry says, “I’ll be there.”

~

Harry should have seen this coming, he realizes as he gets to Louis place. There’s mistletoe literally _everywhere_ and if that wasn’t enough there’s probably hundreds of rolls of tinsel all over the place, Christmas lights across all the walls and let’s not forget the huge ass tree right in the middle of the room.

“Merry Christmas Harry!” Niall says and he plants another kiss on Harry’s lips. If Harry didn’t know better he’d think Niall was gay and maybe with Zayn – those two spend _way_ too much time together to be healthy – but he puts that thought away for later, the idea of getting caught under the mistletoe with Liam again a too tempting idea to ignore.

“Look who decided to show up!” Louis says and _for god’s sakes_ , he’s wearing a fucking reindeer jumper, the nose a bright red and the antlers brown.

“Hey Hazza,” another voice says and Harry doesn’t have to even turn around to know it’s Liam, he’s had that voice memorized for a very long time, the soft timbre of it locked away in his mind for his most depressing days. One look at the smile Liam’s giving him and Harry realizes why Christmas has felt so different. It’s his first holiday without his family, his first one _alone._ He silently thanks Louis for insisting on him coming, is grateful that they are all here to keep him company – even if they aren’t really celebrating for him, per se – it’s just nice to have them around.

“I missed you, Harry.” Liam says and he pulls him into a tight hug. Harry tries not to cry.

“Uh oh, what’s that?” Louis says and it makes Harry pull back out of the hug and look to where Louis is pointing to. It’s a mistletoe, hanging right above Harry and Liam and Harry could’ve sworn there was nothing there before but he doesn’t care because it’s an excuse to have Liam’s lips on his and he’ll take it.

“We have to kiss,” Liam says but he doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes. “Or. . .only if you want.” Harry thinks he can detect a bit of pleading in Liam’s voice but he chooses to ignore it and plants his lips on Liam’s. What was supposed to be a short kiss that was just lips became a full-fledged tongue and teeth kiss within seconds. Liam’s grip in Harry’s hair tightens just a little and Harry’s grip on Liam’s waist pulls him closer to his body. He likes kissing Liam like this, rough and fast and just this side of too much. He likes the way he can feel the passion behind it, how Liam wants Harry to know just _how good_ of a kisser he is. It’s only when Harry hears Niall say, “Aye shit, when did this become a soft porn show?” That he pulls apart from Liam, all red faced and pink flush running all down his throat. Someone laughs and Harry thinks its Zayn.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispers into Liam’s ear. He’s not sure what for, but it feels like the right thing to do.

~

Zayn and Niall have left already – Harry’s really starting to think something is going on – and naturally, only he, Liam and Louis are left. He’s helping Louis clean up the gigantic mess all the tinsel made, especially after Niall insister he take them down and pretend to wear them around his neck like colorful feather boas. It’s half an hour to midnight when they finish putting everything away.

“Thanks guys,” Louis says patting them both on the back. “I appreciate it.” He yawns and says something along the lines of ‘I’m going to bed’ and that leaves Liam and Harry alone for what feels like the first time in a long while.

It’s silent for a beat too long before Liam asks, “What did you mean by ‘I’m sorry?’

Harry shrugs. “I just. I don’t want you to think I’ve been avoiding you ‘cause I haven’t. I just. . .I don’t know really. Sorry, Liam. I’ve been – I think – I like you okay.” Harry doesn’t mean to say it but it sort of just falls from his mouth and there’s no real way to take it back now, not like this.

Liam hasn’t said anything though and that’s the worst thing. He’s just looking at Harry with a sparkle in his eye and that dopey grin and Harry’s not sure whether Liam’s drunk again or maybe he’s trying to hold back laughter at the fact that Harry has a crush on  him until he’s pulling him into a vice tight hug again.

“Oh thank god,” Liam mumbles against Harry’s chest. “What?” Harry says, incredulous. “I would have died if I had to set up any more mistletoe around just so I had an excuse to kiss you.”

Harry starts laughing, “You mean – the mistletoe was all – you were putting it up so you could kiss me?”

Liam just stares and blushes. “Yeah,” he says. “I couldn’t think of another way to get you to want to kiss me and well Louis had this idea so I just went with it.”

There’s a moment of silence again before they both start laughing, Harry especially – laughing at how dumb it feels like to think that just ten minutes ago he wasn’t even sure he was okay to do this. “I really like you, Liam, like I _like_ like you.”

Liam gives him that crinkly eyed dopey grin before replying back, “I _like_ like you too, Harry.” Harry grabs Liam’s hand and holds it in his because now he can, he winds their fingers together and this feels so right.

“I want to kiss you again,” Liam says and he’s blushing.

“But there’s no mistletoe, around.” Harry jokes and he’s trying to keep his composure.

“Does there have to be?” Liam asks back.

“No.” Harry says and he giggles before pulling Liam in for a kiss.

When Harry looks at the clock on Louis’ wall it reads 12:05. “Merry Christmas, Liam.” Harry breathes against Liam’s lips. It’s slow and languid, Harry’s taking his time to memorize every inch of Liam’s mouth, trying to find the parts that will make Liam moan and pull his hair tighter, make Liam press their bodies even closer together. “You too, babe. Merry Christmas.” Liam say back and Harry can feel the blood rushing to his face at the term of endearment. Through the kiss Harry can vaguely hear Louis shout out _‘called it’_ and maybe something like _‘don’t have sex at my flat, please’_ , but he doesn’t really care because he has Liam all too himself now, and this is the best Christmas ever. 


End file.
